Too Beautiful
by GoldieeLockks
Summary: Based off the song by He is We "Too Beautiful" Bella is in an abusive marriage with Jacob. After 4 years of sucking up the pain, she meets a hansome green eyed man named Edward who will do anything to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about an abusive relationship. There WILL be violence in this story. Domestic Violence is a very serious and tragic act that is going on all over the world. **

**I do not own the characters- Stephanie Meyers does! **

**The story is based off the song "Too Beautiful" by He is We, other than the general idea of the story, I own the plot. **

**Prologue**

Jacob and I have been friends since we were 5. We were inseparable; two pea's in a pod. Once we got into high school, we started dating and on the day of graduation, after my valedictorian speech, Jake got on stage and in front of everyone, and asked me to be his in holy matrimony. He was always the romantic, which is why I don't understand the beatings. It all started our third year of marriage. He started spending more time at work, skipping dinners and dates and always came home late. He was always short tempered, yelling at me. The hitting came soon after, and then the hitting turned into beatings. I used to hear stories of abusive relationships on the news and wonder why the victim never left. Now I understand- they are in denial. Like I am, because I know that the Jacob who covered my whole room in flowers after our first fight is still in there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

I was flipping through old pictures of Jake and I. Childhood pictures, freshman year, our first date, prom, our engagement pictures, our wedding pictures. I stop at the wedding pictures, tracing the smiling faces with the tip of my finger. These pictures represented love and happiness, hope of forever. I often try to figure out where it went wrong, what I did to set him off. I longed for those happy days where we could just glance at each other and have a conversation in that little glance. Even in these wedding pictures you could see that the look between the happy lovers was a look of mischief, like they knew something no one else did. My eyes burned with the oncoming tears that sprang in my eyes. I shut the scrapbook with a _thump _and pushed it away from me, letting the tears fall. I put my head in my hands and cried.

My nose accidently pushed on one of the bruises on my hand and I winced in pain. I turned away, looking at the wall. I couldn't stand the bruises and scars. They marred my skin and made me ugly. I heard the garage opening and quickly jumped up to my feet, wiping any extra tears from my eyes and ran to the kitchen. Quickly pulling out food and placing it on the table.

"Pathetic. I can't even come home to a nice home cooked meal after a long day at work." I closed my eyes at the rough and bitter voice of my husband. I kept my head down, fixing the plates as I spoke.

"I-I misjudged the time you would be home…b-b-but I thought we could get rid of some leftovers." I hated the fear and tremors in my voice. A wife shouldn't be scared of her husband.

"Leftovers? Am I not good enough for a _fresh_ cooked meal, Isabella? Look at me!" The sudden rising of his voice made me flinch and turn to look at him with wide eyes. He was tall, about 6'5 and had a strong build. The muscles I used to love, I now hated for knowledge of how hard they could hurt. His dark eyes only held anger as he looked down at me with his mouth screwed up in disgust. I'm not enough for him. I have never been enough. It was just a matter of time, I suppose. He raised his hand to slap me but I cower. "Please..Please..I'm sorry." I whimper. His eyes hold amusement as he roughly pulls me against him and places a rough kiss to my hand.

"Oh Angel, did I scare you? I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." His words should be matched with a soft and loving voice, but his didn't. His voiced with laced heavily with venom and bitterness. I clenched my eyes shut and said what I always said: what he wanted to hear.

"It's okay; I should have made you something more worthy. I'm sorry." Normally he would take this as a good sign and leave me alone, but instead he just pushed me back, my clumsy feet not expecting this and tripping over the chair, falling to the ground. Jacob was huffing with anger as he stared at me with pure hatred.

"Was that sarcasm, Isabella Black? Is that the kind of respect you should be showing me? You have no idea what I have done for you!" He stalked forward as I scrambled backwards, my back hitting the wall. He crouched down in front of me so his face was level with mine. My eyes were huge with fear and my heart wouldn't stop its fast thumping.

"This house that you live in! The clothes on your back! I work all day to give these things to you! And how do you repay me? Leftovers and disrespect! You ungrateful wife, I should have left you at the altar." Tears were now streaming down my face. I closed my eyes when his fist collided with my jaw, causing me to become dizzy. The pain was excruciating, pulsing from my jaw to my head. I let out a small whimper and attempted to curl into a ball. His hand came to my jaw where he pinched my chin tightly in between his forefinger and thumb, pulling my face up to his to spit in my face.

"Look at you, pathetic as you whimper and cower from me. You act like you are such a victim here. You should be grateful that you have me as a husband. Any other man would dump you on the streets with no food or bed. You disgust me, you will never me good enough." He kicked me in the stomach before storming out the door, just like he always does after a beating. I should be lucky; this beating was a lot milder than the others. I couldn't curl into a ball because it hurt too much, so I just lay on the floor with blood dripping down my face, crying out to no one but the cold and empty house.

He is right; he always is. I am nothing, I never was. I'm just plain-Jane Bella. I'm awkward and ungraceful with boring brown eyes and long brown hair. My skin is pale and I have no curves. Jake doesn't let me eat a lot; he says he doesn't want my fat. The skin hugs my bones tight and I hate it. I hate Jacob Black, but I love him too much to leave.

**A/N: Ehhh. What do you guys think? This is kind of a short chapter, yeah, but the next chapters will be longer. I won't be posting a lot, because I have another story (Be Careful What You Wish For) but I'm thinking at least once a week. Well, that's all. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The cold, hard tiles of my kitchen floor woke me up in the morning. I was sore all over and had to refrain from biting on my busted lip; a habit I acquired over my awkward teenage years. My head was pounding so I decided to get up and search for some pain medicine, but when I got up I winced. The pain rushed through my veins like a blazing fire causing a broken sob to escape my bloodied lip.

I could hardly walk on my thin, trembling legs as I slowly walked towards the master bedroom, and holding on to anything I could find for support. The house was quiet, confirming my suspicions that Jacob never came back to the house last night, not that I was surprised. Jacob rarely stayed at the house after a beating. I had no idea where he stayed and it pained me to think maybe it was at another girl's house. I knew it was probably the case, considering he was handsome and successful and I was awkward and plain but the harshness of the situation still caused a lump in my throat.

I should probably be happy that he didn't stay, but I still longed for the hope that maybe the Jake I fell in love with all those years ago is still in there. How could a man change so drastically? Was I that horrible to stay with? The stinging in my eyes signaled the oncoming of tears but I took a deep breath and pushed them back. I wouldn't cry, it was pathetic and I was pathetic enough as it was. I shut my eyes tight and took a few more calming breaths before opening the ibuprofen bottle and taking two of the tablets.

The relief wouldn't come for 30 more minutes but I didn't let that bother me. I decided that as much as it would hurt, I needed a hot bath to get all the blood off of me and the clothes would probably have to be thrown out for they were stained more than usual. I avoided the mirror as I walked to the bath, the light spilling through the window. I turned the hot handle all the way on while turning the cold handle a little on so it wasn't scalding hot.

Once all my clothes were off I lowered myself slowly into the water, suppressing a small wince at the painful sensations that came from the contact of the water with my battered body. After the pain left, the soothing feeling of the hot bath came and I laid my head against the headrest in the bath as I just soak and let the water loosen my muscles and sooth my aching body. 20 minutes later I was pruned and clean from head to toe, soap suds floating in the now cold water.

I stepped out and pulled the drainer, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my thin frame. When I turned around I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and inwardly cringed at the image, quickly turning away. I hated the reflection I saw, which was why I always avoided reflective objects. I didn't look the same as I did three years ago. I was underfed, causing my skin to cling tightly to my bones, my hair hung limp and dull below my shoulders and I was bruised and scarred. I was hideous and I couldn't recognize myself. No wonder Jake hated me, I was nothing and not worthy of him.

I should appreciate the fact he was taking care of me and giving me a house to live under when he could so easily hand me divorce papers and leave. I often wonder why he didn't do just that.

I walked to the wardrobe and pulled on the baggy clothes Jake insisted I wear. There was nothing special about them, they were colorless and hung off my body like rags, but I was never a fashionista to begin with. I left my hair down, not bothering to do anything to it; it was naturally wavy so it would dry fine. I had to go out today to buy some groceries, something I hated doing. I hated going out in public where it was so busy and people were everywhere, where someone could easily notice me and judge me for my predicament. They didn't know what it was like, they never did.

I slowly pulled my sneakers on, knowing I was stalling and took a deep breath before walking towards the car.

Gracious, shouldn't a lady know how to silence a crying baby? I was in the baking aisle and all I could concentrate on was the annoying screaming baby five feet from me. I wanted the baby to stop, but the mother was just ignoring her, looking through coupons. I scowled down at my list, and sighed when the baby finally left to a different aisle. Flour, I need flour. I looked up and groaned. Of course the flower would be on the highest shelf, and I couldn't even reach for it because the stretch would hurt my bruises and possible open one of the healed scars and start bleeding; not the kind of thing I would want to happen in public.

I couldn't ask an employee because it would draw attention to me. Darn my shortness! Why did I have to inherit my grandmother's short genes instead of Renee and Charlie's average height genes? I decided that I would just glare at the flour, because that seemed better to me. The stupid powder deserved it. The stupid stockers who stocked it at the top. The stupid shelves for being so tal-

"Excuse me miss, do you need help reaching that?" My hateful thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful, velvety voice I have ever heard. It was like music, the most calming and loveliest kind you could listen to. I turned around to answer and stopped. The man looking back at me was freaking Adonis! He was tall, around 6'4, with the darkest green eyes I've ever seen. His copper hair was in a wild mess on top of his head. His thin lips were pulled into an amused smile. I remembered I was probably awkwardly staring and cleared my throat, shaking my head.

"No... I was just..." I stuttered, waving my hand in the direction vaguely

"Killing the flour with a death stare? I see that." He chuckled and brought his hand up, reaching towards me. Out of instinct I flinched, remembering all the times Jacob did that very motion before he hit me.

"Easy there, I was just reaching for the flour. Are you okay?" when I looked up, he had the bag of flour in his hand and was looking at me with concern. I gulped and nodded.

"Sorry, I, uh, watched a scary movie last night and I guess I'm a little jumpy still." The lie fell off my tongue easily; I was used to lying with Charlie and Renee.

He chuckled again and I felt butterflies at the sound. "Well, I assure you I am no murderer, lurking in grocery aisles, scooping for woman who can't reach flour packages." He gave me a crooked grin. "I'm Edward, by the way." He handed me the flour and looking at me with those intense eyes. I wasn't used to eye contact and I didn't like it, it made me squirm so I looked down at the flour and took it.

"Edward's not really a murder name." I gave him a barely there smile. "I'm Isabella, or just Bella. It was nice to meet you, and thanks for your tallness." I looked down again, not liking the attention and turned awkwardly towards my cart to signal that I was done. When I reached down to place the flour in the back of the cart so it wouldn't be crushed I heard a gasp and quickly looked back to see Edward staring at my stomach with a look of horror in his wide eyes. I noticed that my shirt had ridden up and that my bruised and skeleton like skin was showing and quickly straightened, pulling my shirt down. This is why I avoided public as much as possible, plus Jacob would beat me even more if he realized that someone found out; this is a small reason of why I never reported this to the police, or my father who was the chief of police in Forks.

He looked back up to my eyes and concern replaced the horror in his eyes. "Bella is everything..."

"I'm fine, just extremely clumsy. Goodbye Edward thanks for helping." I cut him off and grabbed my cart, hurrying towards the check-out aisle. This was bad, this was really bad. Anyone could see through that lie. No matter how clumsy someone was, that wouldn't cause that kind of bruising and scaring, plus it didn't cause my skinniness. I was fidgeting under the eye of the check-out clerk but quickly paid and walked towards my car with the cart full of groceries.

I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless it was for groceries or any other necessities. Jacob wouldn't allow it and demanded I come right home afterwards.

I popped the trunk of my car when I heard someone behind me. I instantly tensed up, ready for the beating I was used to.

"Let me help you those, no lady should unload groceries by herself." I tensed even more when I noticed that it was the same guy from inside, Edward. He was already pulling groceries out of my cart and putting them neatly into my trunk. He avoided my eyes but would occasionally shoot me a worried glance. Once the cart was emptied and put away, he shut the trunk and turned to me. I was looking at my feet and playing with my fingers.

"T-thanks…again. You didn't have to do that, I'm used to doing it." I looked anywhere but his eyes, avoiding the look of disgust he probably had.

He nodded and when I finally looked up, I noticed he didn't have disgust, just concern and …determination?

"Look," he said, trying to hold my gaze, "I'm a doctor and I don't mean to pry, but those bruises don't look like one from a clumsy fall or running into something."

My heart was beating faster and I was freaking out inside. He knows! How could I let this happen? How could I be so stupid? I sucked in my bottom lip, which I tried covering up with some make up so the busted lip wasn't that obvious unless you really looked at it. I realized too late that I shouldn't suck it in and winced at the pain. He noticed, of course he would. He looked at it and I heard an intake of breath. I looked up to see anger in his eyes and my eyes held how scared I was at it. I cowered farther away from him, and started to freak out. He was angry, was he going to hit me? He must have noticed because his expression softened and he spoke softly.

"I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Look, how about I take you to my work and fix you up? That lip could get infected."

I started shaking my head furiously. "No...No, no crowds. I can't do crowds. I don't want anyone to see me like this. They can't know. They will call, he will know." I shook my head and started to shake. Jake would find out I went to the hospital and who knows what he would do? He could kick me out. I faintly heard footsteps and some ones fingers brushing across my arm and I flinched from the contact, looking up at Edward who had a pained expression on his face and dropped his outstretched hand.

"Okay, it's all right. No crowds, I can take you to my private office. How about that? Is that okay? I'm not going to hurt you." I felt pathetic; he was talking like he was approaching a scared animal. Although I had these feelings, I couldn't help but feel comforted and against my better judgment I felt myself nodding yes. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly.

**So, that chapter was longer than usual, yeah?**

**What did you think of Edward and Bella's encounter? Will Edward tell anyone or will Jake find out? Tell me what you think and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The whole ride there I was tapping my fingers on the door handle in nervousness. Edward suggested that he would drive my car to his office and he could pick his up from the store later. The drive was only about a ten minute drive and Edward kept shooting me glances. It was silent the whole ride there, mostly because I had nothing to say and Edward was in fear he would say the wrong thing.

I nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving when we pulled up to his office. It didn't look like anything unusual, just a building attached to the hospital. He was probably pretty high up to have his own office, even if it was pretty small. We walked in and the door read Dr. E. Cullen on it. Once inside he instructed me to sit on the white bed with the annoying crinkly paper on it.

"Look, I won't hurt you, okay? I just want to help. Please let me help." He his voice was pleading and I furrowed my brow. Why would a complete stranger want to help me? Maybe he felt sorry for me. If that was the case, I didn't want to be a pity project and lifted my eyes to his before quickly looking away.

"Why?" My voice cracked so I tenderly lick my bottom lip to wet it some; it tasted like copper and blood and I grimaced at its taste.

"Why what?" Edward asked, sounding truly confused like the idea I would question his help was unheard of.

"Why do you want to help me so much? I mean, you don't even know me." I looked up and when I did I saw some undetectable emotion in Edward's eyes. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I just… I guess it's just the doctor in me, yeah?" He tried to smile but it was off. "Anyways, let's take a look at that lip." He leaned forward and I, not liking the close proximity, flinched back. He huffed. "Now, Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you. You are going to need to sit still if you want my help." I sighed and nodded, gripping the paper on the bed and fighting off all instinct to back away when he leaned in again and started dabbing my lip lightly with a Q-tip.

The stuff on the Q-tip stung a little and I gave the tiniest wince. "Sorry," Dr. Cullen breathed, "It's got peroxide on it, so it may tingle a little." He pulled back and smiled at me, throwing away the Q-tip. "There, I cleaned up the lip so it shouldn't get infected but you'll need to put some ointment on it daily. I'll write up a prescription for you."

I nodded and looked around the office. It was one big room with a desk in the corner and pictures on the wall of different places. It didn't look like a normal white and stuffy doctor's office with a fish tank and magazines. I looked back at Edward and saw he had a hesitant look on his face.

"What?" I asked quietly. I was nervous still and the look he was giving me wasn't helping.

"Bella, I don't want you to be uncomfortable but I'm going to need you to take your shirt off so I can see the other injuries you may have." I gulped. I wasn't hesitant to be seen without a shirt, but I was hesitant about my skin and how hideous I looked. He seemed to sense my unease and spoke. "It's okay to be a little nervous. I promise I just need to take some x-rays and look at the bruises. I might need to take your blood pressure as well, but that's all." I looked at him again and saw only sincerity in his eyes and nodded. I couldn't lift my arms to take the shirt off so Edward had to cut it off. He took special care in not touching my skin with the sharp scissors and I found that I was actually comfortable in his presence.

When the shirt was off I looked away and closed my eyes. The quick intake of his breath was the only sign of his horror. "Oh, Bella. What happened to you?" He whispered to himself. I didn't answer. I knew what my skin looked like. I was pale causing the bruises that covered my skin stand out a lot more. My ribcage was easily seen and my waist was tiny. My shoulder blades were sharp and jutting out, I looked like a skeleton. I was ugly and tried to cover myself.

Edward's cool hands touched my arms that were wrapped lightly around my torso. For once I didn't flinch at his touch. "It's all right. Please don't hide from me." I looked down to see he was looking up at me intently. I un-wrapped my arms and looked away will he gently poked and prodded with his different ointments and such. If it stung, I didn't notice; I was too busy in my head. If Jacob found out I went to the doctors, let alone that the said doctor knows, he would be furious. It would be the end this time for sure.

"There, all done." Doctor Adonis said and looked up with a dazzling grin. I pursed my lips and looked down. He slid his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his. "You don't have to hide from me. I'm here to help. Now, on that note, your bruises will heal soon and you had a cracked rib, but I patched it up. I am prescribing some ointments for the cuts and they will also prevent any further scarring. As for you nutrient, well, you need more of it. You are 20 pounds underweight and your body is in survival mode, but that won't last long. You have to eat more, but start with liquids or your body won't take it in. Soft foods are good too, yogurt and all that." I nodded as he spoke, watching as he wrote something on his notepad. He looked up. "Of course this is free of charge since it's off records." He must have seen my worried expression because his new words erased the crease between my eyes and I let out a relieved sigh and hopped down. I still didn't have a shirt on so he looked around and pulled a button down from his drawer and handed it to me with a smile. It was a dark blue and was obviously was his considering it was a parachute on me. He chuckled. "It's one of my spares; don't worry about giving it back, you can have it."

I nodded. "Thanks." I whispered and buttoned it up, rolling the sleeves a little but so they came to my wrists and didn't show any bruising.

"Look, you can talk to me. I saw your wedding ring; did your husband do this to you?" I started to tremble; he must have taken that as answer enough. "You don't have to go back; we can go to the police right now and help you so he won't ever hurt you again." He reached out to grab my hand but I pulled it back, still shaking and turned to him.

"You don't know anything about Jacob! H-He really is a good man, he can't help it that he has to deal with me. He takes care of me."

"Takes care of you? Bella, he's a monster!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! I have nowhere to go without him! He's just…going through…stuff." His raised voice was making me nervous; my eyes darted around his office. Edward was fuming where he was standing. I need to get out of here quick. Sensing my unease he took a deep breath and calmed his voice.

"Look, it's your business, but please, I just want to help. He's killing you, Bella. Can't you see that? Your body can't take much more before it gives out." His eyes were intense with pleading. He leaned against the bed and ran his hands through his hair before taking a card off one of the shelves and handed it to me. "Here, if you change your mind, you can call me anytime. If you need anything, someone to fix you up, a ride, someone to talk too, anything, just give me a call."

He looked so helpless I couldn't reject him. I just nodded and took the card before turning around and walking as fast as I could to my car.

Once at the house, I unloaded all of the groceries and started dinner for Jacob. I remember his favorite was always spaghetti so I started on that and put some bread in the oven. I looked at the clock and noted that Jake wouldn't be home for an hour. I ran to the room and changed out of Edward's shirt. It smelled like heaven and I couldn't refrain myself from inhaling the scent once more before I put it in the basket and put on one of my college hoodies. It was baggy and comfy.

I had just finished dishing out dinner onto two plates when he walked in and inhaled. He gave me a huge smile and my heart stopped. That was the same smile I fell in love with all those years ago and hope swelled in my chest. "Smells good, Angel. Looks like my talk with you last night paid off. Come, sit and enjoy dinner with your husband." I smiled back at him slightly and sat across from him.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked before taking a small bite of the noodles. I didn't know how long this good mood of his would last but I decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He would have good moments sometimes, and then completely change back to his angry self.

He grinned at me and nodded. "Some wine please." I nodded and got up, grabbing his favorite and walked back. I was standing at his side, pouring some into his glass when I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I immediately tensed up out of instinct but he just ran his hand up and down my thigh while I poured. When I was done he placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my hair. "Thank you, angel."

Dinner was silent at first, me out of fear of saying something that would set him off. The whole time he watched me with a curious look. The sudden clang of silverware being dropped on a glass plate made me jump in my seat and look up. Jacob leaned forward, closer to me. "What do you think of kids?"

I choked on the wine I had just taken a drink of and wiped my mouth. "Kids? I think kids are great, why?"

Jacob now looked like a kid on Christmas as his face lit up and he started to almost bounce in his seat. "Wonderful, because I was thinking we should start our family. I need some strapping sons to carry out the Black's name." I just watched the whole time, nodding. We had talked about starting a family, but I didn't expect now. Especially with the beatings, I didn't think it was safe to bring a little one into this world. I brought the wine up to my lips to take a drink. "Good, I was thinking we should try tonight." Crap! Again with the choking on wine. I think I should just be done with it tonight. "You okay, Angel?" I nodded and tried to speak around my coughs

"Tonight? You want to…..tonight?" Jacob and I haven't slept together in over a year. Now he was looking at me like I was a kindergartner who couldn't get the concept of duck, duck, goose.

"Yes, Isabella. I would like to try on a baby tonight. That is okay, isn't it?" When he spoke the last part, his eyes flared, like he couldn't believe someone would disagree with him. For fear of another beating, I just nodded.

"Yeah, it's good. I was just shocked is all. You know how much I love kids."

He jumped up and smiled. "Good. I'll go get upstairs ready." He winked and walked around the table to stand in front of me and took my face in his huge hands before bending down to kiss me. It was a nice kiss, but it hurt my lip and I pulled away first, smiling at his grinning face. He nodded and backed away, taking his plate to the kitchen as he left.

Once I was sure he was gone I sighed, placing my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I didn't want to bring a child into this world. I was about to get up when I heard a crash. My head snapped up to see Jacob storming down the stairs, his face red with anger, and a blue button down shirt in his hand. Oh no, I was busted.

"Isabella Black! What is this?" He thrust the shirt at me when he was close enough. I may as well tell the truth.

"This? I can explain… you see-"I was cut off by his screaming.

"I don't want excuses, Isabella! This shirt is sure not mine! Are you cheating on me?" I was taken back. He thought I was cheating on him? Did he not know me at all?

"No! Of course not!" I screamed back. "I would never do that!"

"Don't lie to me! After everything I do for you. How could you sit there tonight and talk about starting a family when you were seeing someone else? You are a good for nothing whore!" He stormed forward and pushed me against the wall, slapping my hard against the face. I balled my fists together, Edward's words running through my mind. _He's a monster, Bella. He's killing you. Your body can't take much more. _He was right, of course he was right. There was nothing I could do about it though; Jacob was way stronger than I was.

"Answer me, you whore!" My anger flared and without thinking my balled up fists flew up and punched him scare in the nose as hard as I could. Jacob and Charlie taught me to fight when I was younger, just some self-defense techniques. Jacob howled and grabbed his bleeding nose and stumbled back. I was stunned only for a moment before his voice came back through my horrified haze.

"You broke my nose!" He growled and wiped his nose, getting up. I didn't think as I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to our bedroom where I locked the door and put one of the chairs in front, putting the top of the chair underneath the doorknob to keep it up opening. I stumbled to the bed, breathing in and out. I couldn't believe I did that. I was so dead; he was going to kill me. I whimpered when I heard him stomping up the stairs and yelling profanities at me. He started banging on the door, ordering me to open up. My blood ran cold and I suddenly felt like one of the victims in a horror movie when they realize they have nowhere to hide. I should have just listened to Edward and stayed with him. Wait….Edward! I fumbled in my pant pockets and pulled out his card.

I quickly grabbed the nearest phone and ran into the bedroom's bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well. I dialed his number and waited as it rang, and rang, and rang.

"Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I was pacing back at forth, running my hand through my hair when I heard the other line pick up.

"Edward Cullen's office." His voice sounded so formal I almost smiled.

"Edward!" I almost yelled.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" His voice turned worried right when he heard my desperation.

"Oh Edward, you were right. Please Edward you have to help me… I- He… he found your shirt and he thought….and then he tried to…but he didn't because I hit him! And he's going to kill me Edward; oh he's going to kill me." I started to cry into the phone, by now I was shaking.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. Who's going to kill you?" I wanted to scream at him. I heard Jacob banging louder on the door, it sounded like it was throwing his body into it and I cried harder.

"Jacob… Jacob is going to kill me! Hurry! You have to hurry; he is breaking through the door."

"Okay Bella, I'm in my car now. Just stay on the phone with me, okay? Can you do that? Where are you now?"

I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "I've locked myself in the master bedroom and bathroom. I'm at my house, its right next to the clinic. Please, you have to help me; he's almost through the bedroom door."

I heard Edward's sigh of relief. "Thank God! Okay, good girl. You need to stay in your hiding spot. No matter what he says, do not move an inch, all right? I'm on my way."

I was about to nod when I heard the door bust down and Jacob's booming voice at the bathroom door.

"Let me in, Isabella!" His voice was loud enough that Edward heard it.

"Bella, who was that?" The door shook under his banging and I screamed when it broke.

I faintly heard Edward's voice over the pounding of blood in my ears.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong… are you still there? Bella!"

**Oooooooh. So this is kind of intense, yeah? So Jacob found out….sort of. **

**I also wanted to mention that personality changes like Jacobs in this chapter are completely normal when dealing with abusers. I wanted to put in here also that if you are in an abusive relationship or know someone who is, please get help or at least talk about it to someone you trust. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! I've been lazy and my muse ran away the Jerk thought she could leave me in my time of need XD Also I left to California for a month and didn't really have any access to a computer. I know no excuses. I apologize (: **

**Anyways, the chapter was inspired by a new muse of mine called Mumford and Sons (Awake My Soul) Give 'em a listen! **

Chapter 4

_Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep… _The steady beeping of a machine was making it through the haziness of my dreaming. My eyes were still closed and I was laying on some kind of bed. I didn't remember falling asleep. I stretched and then groaned at the soreness and pain that shot through my veins. I squeezed my eyes closed tight when I heard my name. I knew that voice. It was the voice of… "Edward?" I croaked out. My voice sounded awful, like it had gone through sand paper. I opened my eyes to worried but relieved emerald green ones. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back in a dizzying speed. Jacob, the anger, me fighting back, Jacob's anger, me hiding and calling Edward. I didn't remember anything after calling Edward. The beeping of the machine picked up as fear had my heart racing. "Jacob?" Edward must have seen the horror on my face, his own was now covered in anger.

"He is taken care of, don't worry. You are safe now." His voice was calm, but had a hard edge to it.

I cleared my throat, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a small croak. After clearing my throat I tried again. "How can I not worry about it? Is he all right?"

The change in Edward's demeanor was scary. One second he was sitting there in silent anger but mostly worry for me, the next he was standing over me, fuming. "How? How can you even ask how is doing? He is a monster Bella! It doesn't matter how he is! He put you in a hospital, Bella. A hospital." He calmed down a little when he saw my startled face. Kindness returned to his eyes as they melted into a calm and soothing green. His voice was softer now as he spoke. "Bella, you are in a hospital bed right now, and you worry about the man who put you here?"

"I know you wouldn't understand… It's just," I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I have nowhere else to go. Jacob was my home. Granted, it wasn't a very peach perfect home, but it was the only real home I have ever known. Without him, I have no one." I couldn't look at Edward's pity anymore and looked down, fiddling with the sheets.

"Who says that you have no one or nowhere? Did Jacob tell you that? Because it's a lie, Bella. I can call your mom or your dad, maybe a brother or a sister?"

I shook my head. "I'm an only child. And-and…I can't go back." I shook my head, wiping my snotty nose with the back of my hand. "I won't. Don't you see?" My watery brown eyes met his compassionate green ones again. He looked perplexed. Before he could speak, the machine beside me let off a weird musical tune and Edward turned to it.

"Time for more pain medicine." He smirked and pressed a button. Ah. Morphine. My eyes drooped slightly at the feeling of a rush of liquid into my arm. My arm? I looked down and noticed an IV in the crook of my bony, bruised arm.

"Gah!" My frantic fingers fumbled with the needle to pull the blasted thing out.

"Nuh-uh." Edward clicked his tongue with the sound of laughter in his voice. His long fingers stopped my hand and pulled it back. "The needle stays. You won't want me duct taping your hands to the railing, now would you?" He gave me a dazzling grin.

I scowled at him and 'harrumphed' like a petulant child. "I hate needles. Dumb things are worse than alien probing." I mumbled. I heard a small chuckle behind me and wrinkled my nose. I was starting to feel the medicine kick in-cue dopiness and crazy Bella. Just then the door creaked open and a very beautiful blonde walked in. Like, really pretty. Supermodel pretty. She would make Miranda Kerr cry. She looked hesitant as she walked towards the bed.

"You're an angel!" I gasped up at her. Her lavender eyes widened before they filled with amusement. Edward mouthed the words 'drugs' to her and I rolled my eyes. Speaking of eyes… "Your eyes are purple. Are they real?"

She giggled. "Yes, they are quite real. Thank you."

Edward gave a half smile and looked between us. "Umm, Bella, this is my sister-in-law Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella." Rosalie gave a knowing smile to Edward. Huh. "Right and why are you here Rosalie?"

Rosalie sighed and got a sad look on her face. "I wanted to see how Bella was doing. I heard she was awake." I shot Edward a confused looked. Everything was starting to blur together, but I am pretty sure I didn't know this Rosalie.

"Uh, she's fine Rose." He gave his sister a nod and looked at me to explain. "You've been out for 3 days, Bella." Nothing made sense so I just gave Edward and even more confused looked. He shook his head, exasperated. "You know what, Rose? Maybe you should go. Bella has a lot on her mind and this is all a lot to take in. I'll call you later." Rosalie nodded and waved at me, saying it was nice to meet me and left.

It was silent as we stared at each other for a moment. "What…? Do I….? Who?" My words were all just mashed together. I felt like 20 questions.

"It's….complicated. Rosalie has had a…experience sort of like yours. She feels a connection with you. When I told her about you, she wanted to meet you. She said that if you needed a place to stay, that you could stay with her and my brother." He looked down and furrowed his brow. "My brother, he was there when we found you on your bathroom floor." It was a lot to take in, and all I could do was nod. I was getting a little tired and the whole thing made my head hurt.

"Edward?" I whispered, causing him to lean forward.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Good night." I smiled and patted his cheek before closing my eyes and cuddling my pillow.

I heard Edward chuckle and whisper a good night.

**So, it's really short. Yes, I know. Butttttt, I this is just a filler chapter for the next chapter where you get some answers about Rosalie and yes, Even Jacob! :O Gaspp! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me love or hate. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

When I awoke this time it was Rosalie in the room, not Edward. She was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, flipping through a car magazine while completely unaware of my staring. She was one of those girls that every woman hated instantly because of her beauty, but I could tell there was more to her than that and wondered how she dealt with all the jealousy from people. Almost as if she heard my mind, she glanced up at me and smiled softly.

"Oh, you're awake. I apologize if you feel uncomfortable with me being in here, Edward got called in to work and I didn't want you to wake up alone. I can go if you would like." Her voice was laced with worry and concern. It was weird but I got the feeling of protection, like I did with Edward. Rosalie had a kind of motherly protectiveness to her that just made you feel safe.

I shook my head slightly and offered her a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "No, it's fine. Please stay. It was very kind of you to stay with me until I woke up; I don't really want to be alone right now." I looked down while a blush covered my cheeks at my confession. I felt like a toddler after a horrible storm.

"It's okay to be scared, Bella. God knows we all are at some point in our life." I looked up to see Rose's kind eyes staring at me in a way that surprisingly wasn't pity but understanding.

"It just feels like I should be stronger…you know?" I didn't fully understand it so how could she?

"Bella, you are strong. I'm actually surprised about how you aren't in hysterics right now. What we went through….not a lot of people have gone through. You have a right to be scared right now."

"I was never really one for hysterics, I'm more of a suffer in silence kind of girl."

Rosalie cracked a smile at that and nodded. "I can see that."

I was about to say something else when what she said stuck in my head. "When you said not a lot of people have gone through what _we _went through?" I looked over her face curiously. Was it just a slip or had she gone through what I had?

She sighed and put her magazine to the side, moving her chair closer to my bed. "There was a reason why I especially wanted to see you. I heard about your…situation and I wanted to help you as much as I could because I do know what it's like." I gasped and she held up a hand so that she could continue. By now, she was looking down with a frown, sorting through her thoughts. "When I was 16 and a sophomore in high school, I was dating a senior and the most popular guy in school. Royce King was his name. He was gorgeous and was full of charm, every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him. He took a special liking to me and soon we were dating, I became the 'it' girl. Every girl envied me. I didn't mind, I was so shallow back then I only cared about the popularity I got from it and was willing to give Royce anything he wanted. One day though, we were at his friend's party and he along with his friends was drunk. I didn't mind it, they normally were, but this time was different. He kept touching me; my hair, my hands, my shoulders, my face. One of his friends made a joke about me not having sex with him yet and he didn't like that at all, he said he could have me if he wanted me and they told him he was talking lies." Rose closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath; I can see it gave her strength. I could see where this was going yet I desperately wanted it to have a happy ending. "He- he gripped me by the arms and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but he wanted to give his friends a show. To spare you gruesome details, he raped me and beat me leaving me half dead on the side of the road where he and his friends left me when they all got their own entertainment out of me. I lost my virginity that night and it haunts me to this day. Carlisle, Edward's dad, found me while he was driving by and took me to the hospital and called the police and my parents. After that Royce and his friends were thrown into jail and I spent most of my days locked up in my room, only leaving to attend my therapy sessions. I was scared of everything after that, any hugs or handshakes anything physical.

"I was told then that I couldn't have any children either. I became cold hearted and bitter. It was when I turned 18 that I met Emmett, my husband and Edward's brother; He in the hospital for some hunting accident when I checked in for an appointment. I was changed that day and I was finally able to move on." She looked up, finally opening her tear filled eyes to mine. My heart ached for her and I realized that my eyes were watery too. I didn't know what to say to that, 'I'm sorry' just didn't sound good and never did any good. Instead I took her hand in both of mine and smiled at her.

"Thank you…for trusting me with that and for being here for me. It means….more than I can explain." She wiped her eyes with her free hand and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, enough with the tear stories, are you hungry?" I grinned and nodded.

Awhile later Rose and I were laughing at some old high school stories when I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the doorframe with a large smile on his face. I sucked in a breath as I was shocked with his beauty. The way he smiled, how it lit up his whole face, was breath taking. I wonder how I never noticed that before. I vowed right then and there that I would try my best to make him smile a lot more.

Rose looked up and behind her when she saw my expression. "Oh, hey Eddie, how'd the daily routine of saving people's lives going?"

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the door jam, walking towards us. "One, don't call me Eddie because it brings back unwanted memories. Two, it was a broken leg, not heart transplant." I put my hand over my mouth and giggled at their easy banter. Edward pointed to me with mock shock on his face. "Is she on drugs again?"

Rosalie laughed but I picked up an unused pillow at my side and threw it at him. He skillfully dodged it and chuckled. "I am capable of laughter, you know."

"Really? You could've fooled me." The laughter in his eyes was the only thing to clue me in that he was kidding and I stuck my tongue out at him. It was nice to laugh so much again. I couldn't remember the last time I actually acted my young age and let loose.

Rose laughed and stood up to her full 5'10 height. "Well, I've actually got to go and get dinner ready before Em goes caveman crazy." She rolled her eyes and turned to me, picking up my hand and patting it before dropping it. "I'll see you soon, Bella. Today was nice." I nodded in agreement and waved at her as she left.

Edward turned to me with suspicion in his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister? She never likes anyone after just meeting them."

I shrugged and looked at my nails. "My mom always did say I was special."

He cracked a smile and sat in Rose's abandon chair. "Yeah, that's what it is." He grinned and looked in my eyes. I looked down and blushed, uncomfortable with his staring. He cleared his throat and I looked up again. "I've been meaning to talk to you, actually."

"Uh-oh. Nothing good comes out of that sentence." I joked.

"It depends on your perspective." He waggled his eyebrows. "First thing, I've checked up on all your charts and it looks like you are able to be discharged if you want."

I brightened up. "Really? I can go?"

"Don't get too excited. The other thing I needed to discuss, some officers are here, wanting to ask you some questions. I told them that you would talk to them when you were ready. Bella, you don't have to talk to them now if you don't want too." His eyes searched mine for any fear. I just braced my shoulders and nodded.

"I would like to talk to them now, or else they will just keep bothering me until I do."

"That's my girl!" Edward cheered and I froze. He must have realized what he said because he froze too. I opened my mouth to say something when two uniformed officers knocked on the door and walked in.

They were huge. Like, hulk huge. One had curly blonde hair and looked to be around 6'5 with broad shoulders. The other had to be 6'7 and was all muscle with short black hair.

"Mrs. Black, we're officers Demetri and Felix." The blonde one, Demetri, spoke. He had a slight accent, Russian maybe? "We are here to ask you some questions on the accident that happened four nights ago involving your husband, Jacob Black."

I nodded. "Yes, I was told you were coming and am willing to answer any questions you have."

Edward's eyes caught mine and I smiled once to show that the previous awkwardness was forgotten. He visibly relaxed and stood next to my bed, being my strength during the whole thing.

Once they finished up their questions they exchanged handshakes with Edward and were about to leave with Demetri turned around.

"I apologize but I have one more question for you, do you have any idea where your husband would be hiding?"

I blinked. "Excuse me. You mean, you haven't arrested him yet?" I turned to Edward who had gone pale while glaring at the officers.

My heart beat picked up as did my breathing. Jacob was still out there somewhere.

**a/n: Don't shoot! *holds up hands* what do you guys think of Edward not telling Bella about Jacob? Drop some love…or hate…whichever you prefer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter took me FOREVER to write… I don't even know why. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all my readers for sticking to this story even if it is a bit slow, but I promise, some puzzle pieces will slide together very soon. The song for this chapter is Natalie Merchants' **_**My Skin **_**Its amazing and I feel as if it fits Bella perfectly for this story. **

Chapter 6

I heard the _whoosh _of the blood pumping in my ears at what the officer was saying. Jacob wasn't in jail, Jacob was out there. Jacob was out there. I felt someone touch my hand and out of reflex I flinched back with a cry. When my eyes focused I saw that it was only Edward with a pained look on his face, that is, before he turned to scowl at the officers. I couldn't understand anything besides Jacob being free. Fear gripped my heart but with the fear was also hope…hope that maybe he's okay again and he is going to find me and tell me this is all a dream and that he loves me. He does love me; I've seen it in his eyes before all of this happened.

"I was going to tell you. I promise I was, but it was never the right time." Edward was pulling on his hair as he told me. His voice was laced with so much guilt. I wanted to comfort him but at the same time slap him. I didn't know what my emotions were. Did I hate Jacob or love him? He is the only home I have; I suppose I have no choice to love him. Isn't that what love is? No matter what the faults, love always comes through.

I pat his hand and nodded. "It's okay…I think. I'm sure it's okay." He looked at me with disbelieving eyes but I turned back to the officers. "I'm ready to answer your questions."

Demetri stepped forward and pulled out one of those cliché notepads with a pen in his other hand. "Does Mr. Black have any routine throughout his day?"

I chewed on my lip and frowned. "Uh, he leaves around 6:00 a.m. and doesn't come home till 8:30ish-9:00 p.m. It's like that even on the weekends. When he gets home he eats his dinner…and sometimes he-he…" I looked down and closed my eyes, not able to tell them about the beatings.

"Next question." Edward growled.

The other officer, Felix, obviously didn't like his tone but he shared a look with Demetri and Demetri stepped back.

"And you have no idea where he might be?"

I had already started to shake my head before he finished. It was true, Jacob had become a very secretive person lately, and I wouldn't even know where to start.

Felix nodded and wrote more down. Why did both cops need to write down separate notes? It seemed a little tedious to me. I started to feel a little dizzy so Edward checked some of the monitors and asked the detectives if they could come back later since I needed my rest.

After Felix and Demetri left, I took my chance to figure out all that happened.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" His voice was weary, like he knew I was going to ask what happened.

"What…what exactly happened?" Edward sighed and fell rather unceremoniously into the chair next to my bed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"When you called me and screamed… I didn't know what to think, I thought you were dead. I got to your house as fast I could, I even called my brother, Emmett, to come as back up. None of that was necessary since by the time I got there, your husband was gone and you were…you were on the floor and…" He closed his eyes and his voice was strained as he shook his head to get rid of the horrid pictures. "I can't even explain the brutality of it. I rushed you to the hospital and called the police." Edward reached his hand over to hold mine but I flinched at the last minute and scooted to the far end of the bed. I ignored his pained look.

"No one knows where he went?" A million thoughts went through my mind. Jacob would be furious that the police were on his trail. He would come after me and surely kill me this time, I just knew it. I had to control my breathing before I started hyperventilating.

Edward Cullen just shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. I thought for sure you might know. Anyways, enough talk about that. Right now, your health is in critical condition. You are 35 pounds under weight which is causing your heart to beat irregular which can cause a multitude of heart diseases. We've tried using IVs to transport the necessary vitamins into your blood system but your body is rejecting them all."

I don't know if it was because of all the drugs they were giving me or just total lack of understanding but I had no idea what any of that meant. The look on my face must have shown him that, since his brows pinched together and he answered before I could ask.

"Isabella, if not taken care of properly 24/7 your body can go into a shock, causing you to go into a coma that has a high possibility of you not waking up from."

My heart pounded painfully in my chest and I heard a broken sob come from within my chest. I would become brain dead?

"H-how do I take care of that? I can't…I can't do that. Not now..." I shook my head furiously. I honestly didn't know how to take care of myself; I couldn't even keep a marriage. How was I supposed to take care of myself?

Edward reached for my head again, and instead of pulling away when I flinched, he just held on tighter. "Now, the hospital won't let you stay until you are 100% healthy, but I have a solution."

"You do?" He nodded.

"You can stay with Rose and my brother Emmett. You've already met Rose and Em is just a giant teddy bear. Plus, that way, they could take care of you as your body needs and I live in the same neighborhood so I can come over and do some check-ups to make sure everything is as it should be."

I thought about it, listing all the pros and cons in my mind. The stubborn streak in me wanted to take care of myself even though the reasonable side knew I couldn't since I couldn't go home and was on my own. I finally gave in to the reasonable side and nodded with a sigh.

"They won't mind, then? I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Mind? Oh, Bella…they would love to have you there! Emmett runs his own gym and auto shop and that keeps him pretty busy, so Rose is normally home by herself whenever she isn't helping out at the shop."

I nodded again, taking in all the information. I met Rose and felt comfortable around her, but I wasn't sure how I would feel around Edward's brother, Emmett.

"When do I get out of the hospital?"

Edward smiled and let go of my hand, standing up to his tall stature. A small part in my brain registered how handsome he was and that all this must be too good to be true, or maybe he was an angel, my own personal guardian angel. Said angel was currently checking even more monitors and papers and turned to me, waving the papers. "We'll have to do more check-ups and see how you react to some things, but you'll only have to stay for three days for simple protocol. You know, making sure everything is as it should be."

Three days? I could do that…I would do that. At the moment though, I felt weak and drained from all the questions and talking and especially from the bombshells of my health. I closed my eyes to sleep, faintly hearing the shuffling of Edward's footsteps as he left. Before I fell asleep, I could feel my walls build back up and a hollowing filled my chest until I was nothing but an empty shell, floating into deep sleep.


End file.
